Episode 26
"A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (新たな地平超重荒神 スサノ―Ｏ Arata na Chihei Chōjūkōjin Susanoō), known as "Battle Between Buddies" Part 2" in the Dub version, is the twenty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya is torn between his good friend and becoming a Pro. Gongenzaka shows his "Brand New Steadfast Dueling" to Yūya. Yūya, counting on the glimmer of hope for "exceeding beyond Pendulum Summon" that he has seen, moves forward with all his power. Summary Nico Smiley recaps, bemoaning that this is the last of his exciting recap corner. He explains that Yūya is fighting his best friend Gongenzaka in the fourth and final match that Nico produced for Yūya. Yūya is feeling shaken at having to fight that friend that had supported him, and on top of that, Gongenzaka had been betting his entrance to the Junior Maiami Championship on this Duel. In front of Yūya's eyes, Gongenzaka did the unexpected, succeeding in a Synchro Summon. Declaring that his and the audience's time together is over, Nico asks that they enjoy the continuation of the story in the show and bids them adieu. claiming that his son has lost the match.]] Yūya is shocked that Gongenzaka was able to Synchro Summon as he looks at "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O," with 3800 DEF. Nico comments that it's expected of Gongenzaka, but Gongenzaka's father doesn't seem happy. Gongenzaka tells Yūya that from here on out is the real match and asks if he's prepared. Gongenzaka's father interrupts, claiming that Gongenzaka has lost the match. Everyone watching is shocked, as Mr. Gongenzaka explains that Steadfast Dueling means that having an immovable spirit is crucial. From the moment that Gongenzaka stole techniques from another school in order to win, he has lost this match. Gongenzaka replies that he didn't steal them, but requested instruction. revealing that he learned Synchro Summoning from Yaiba Tōdō.]] Mr. Gongenzaka is shocked, and Yūya realizes that Gongenzaka is talking about Yaiba Tōdō. He's shocked that Gongenzaka would learn from an LDS student who caused him to suffer so much, and Gongenzaka replies that if there is a need to learn, he would graciously request instruction, even from his enemies. It's only normal. He claims that he didn't learn Synchro Summoning just to get stronger, but in order to bring a new horizon to Steadfast Dueling. His father seems confused, as Gongenzaka emphatically claims that Dueling evolves every day, so it is necessary for even the Steadfast Dueling to catch up and not be left behind along with an era. Telling his father to save his opinions until after he sees this, he explains that "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" can attack while in Defense Position while using its DEF as its ATK. increases "Susano-O"'s ATK by 500 by activating "Over Sword" from Yūya's Graveyard.]] "Susano-O" raises its naiganta and attacks "Entermate Silver Claw" with "Kusanagi Sword Slash." Yūya leaps onto "Silver Claw" and he runs for an Action Card, getting "Evasion," negating Gongenzaka's attack, but Gongenzaka reveals that "Susano-O", when he has no Magic or Trap Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 LP to activate a Magic Card from his opponent's Graveyard. Glowing red and paying 500 LP so that his total falls to 3500, Gongenzaka activates "Over Sword," from Yūya's Graveyard. Yuzu is shocked that Gongenzaka can uses Magic in his opponent's Graveyard. Tatsuya is confused, since "Over Sword" will increase "Susano-O"'s ATK by 500, which shouldn't matter when Gongenzaka is attacking with its DEF. " reducing Yūya's LP to 2000.]] But Sora points out that "Over Sword" has another effect, and Gongenzaka explains it - the monster targeted by the card cannot have its attacks negated. The attack destroys "Silver Claw" and sends Yūya flying, reducing him to 2000 LP. Gongenzaka ends his turn with that. Nico claps his hands, praising the beautiful collaboration of Gongenzaka's knowledge of Action Cards and Synchro Monsters. He asks Mr. Gongenzaka if he'd say it's truly a new horizon for Steadfast Dueling, but Mr. Gongenzaka doesn't seem convinced. worriedly looks at the "Fusion" card in her hand.]] Yūya gets up, admitting that he's amazed that Gongenzaka has mastered Synchro Summoning this much, and claims that now that he's seen that, he can't afford to lose. He declares his turn and draws, getting "Stargazer Magician," and he remembers his first Fusion Summon, thinking that he finally found it, just one answer: Pendulum Fusion. Yuzu looks worriedly at the "Fusion" card in her hand as Yūya muses that he doesn't have a "Fusion" card in his Deck anymore, but he's decided. He looks at his hand, which contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Entermate Lizardraw" and "Entermate Rakudown" in addition to "Stargazer," and thinks that he'll use it to find what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning with his own strength. Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician".]] He Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 2 "Rakudown" and the Scale 6 "Lizardraw," and the monsters appear in their Pendulum Zones on the field. Yūya chants "Sway, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my loyal monsters!" From his hand, Yūya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician," and from his Extra Deck, he Summons "Entermate Silver Claw," both of them in Defense Position. Shūzō cheers for the Pendulum Summon and Futoshi gets shivers. Tatsuya notes that they're both in Defense Position, and Ayu asks why. reminds Ayu and Tatsuya that Gongenzaka's "Susano-O" has 3800 DEF.]] Sora reminds them that little-Gongenzaka's "Susano-O" has 3800 DEF, a value that Yūya can't challenge. Yuzu comments that that's why Yūya is making a wall with Defense Position monsters, and Sora muses that it would seem to be the case. Yūya thinks of a new way to defeat Gongenzaka, knowing that he has to Summon "Rune-Eyes." He ends his turn, and Tatsuya observes that in the end, Yūya could only tighten his defenses. Yōko points out that Yūya can't win with just that. " equips with "Iwatooshi".]] Gongenzaka warns Yūya that even if he strengthens his defenses, he has no time left, and he draws explosively. He Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi" from his hand, and activates its effect to equip it to "Susano-O." "Iwatooshi" merges with "Susano-O"'s arm and Gongenzaka explains that it will allow "Susano-O" to inflict piercing battle damage. Tatsuya gasps that "Silver Claw" only has 700 DEF, so if he takes an attack from the 3800 DEF "Susanowo," and Futoshi continues that Yūya will take 3100 damage, as Ayu finishes that Yūya will lose, as he only has 2000 LP. preventing "Silver Claw"'s destruction with the Action Card "Miracle.]] Gongenzaka attacks "Entermate Silver Claw" with "Susano-O", and orders "Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi" to fire. The "Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi" portion of "Susano-O" draws back and fires an arrow at "Silver Claw." Yūya dashes forwards, diving and grabbing an Action Card, "Miracle," preventing "Silver Claw"'s destruction and halving the battle damage. Yūya's LP takes a heavy hit, falling to 450. Yūya breathes heavily from the impact and Gongenzaka ends his turn. Shūzō muses that Yūya somehow managed to scrape by this time, but as Sora points out, with only two cards in his hand, whatever Yūya draws next will decide the match. Yuzu watches worriedly. Pendulum Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo".]] Yūya compliments Gongenzaka's strength, and Gongenzaka asks if Yūya is forfeiting the match. Yūya reassures Gongenzaka that if he was going to surrender he'd let Gongenzaka land the finishing blow, but that's only after Yūya has gone all out. Declaring his turn, Yūya draws "Entermate Discover Hippo" and thinks that all he can do now is Pendulum Summon, and he does so, bringing out the Level 3 "Hippo," much to everyone's shock. Using "Discover Hippo"'s effect to be treated as two Releases for the Advance Summon of a Level 7 or higher monster, Yūya Releases "Discover Hippo" to Advance Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his hand. Tatsuya and Ayu cheer at the Summoning of Yūya's ace monster, but as Sora notes, the 2500 ATK "Odd-Eyes" can't defeat the 3800 DEF "Susano-O". Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone.]] Yuzu wonders what Yūya is going to do, and Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Entermate Lizardraw," allowing him to draw a card and then return "Lizardraw" to the Deck. "Lizardraw" fades from the Pendulum Zone, and Yūya declares that this is the best that he can do right now, and he draws dramatically, getting "Entermate Trump Witch," and the card glows yellow. Though surprised, Yūya quickly Sets the Scale 4 "Trump Witch" in his Pendulum Zone. Gongenzaka tells Yūya that he's wasting his time, since even if he resets his Scales, he can only Pendulum Summon once per turn. Yūya responds with the activation of "Trump Witch"'s Pendulum Effect, allowing him, once per turn, to use monsters on his field to perform a Fusion Summon. activates "Trump Witch"'s Pendulum Effect to perform a Fusion Summon.]] "Trump Witch" blasts a barrage of suits symbols from her staff at the ground, creating a Fusion portal, and Yūya declares that he's fusing "Stargazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." As they swirl together, Yūya chants, "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Gongenzaka is shocked to see that Yūya has a Fusion Monster, and the kids cheer at Yūya's Fusion Summon without a Fusion card. Shūzō is shocked as well, and Sora proudly comments that Yūya's managed to overcome his expectations again. Yuzu clutches her card, pleased at Yūya's success. " attacks "Susano-O".]] Yūya leaps onto "Rune-Eyes"'s back and dons his goggles, declaring his Battle Phase and attacking "Susano-O" with "Rune-Eyes". He also activates "Rakudown"'s Pendulum Effect, which will reduce "Susano-O"'s DEF by 800 and allow "Rune-Eyes" to inflict piercing battle damage. "Rakudown" breathes a bubble at the Machine, which bursts and lowers it to 3000 DEF. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shiny Burst," but as Gongenzaka points out, it's pointless, as the 3000 DEF of "Susano-O" won't budge to the 3000 ATK of "Rune-Eyes". explaining that "Rune-Eyes" can attack three times.]] But Yūya wonders about that, explaining that "Rune-Eyes" can attack a number of times based of the Level of its Magician-Type Fusion Material. With the Level 5 "Stargazer Magician" as its Material, it can attack three times. Gongenzaka blanches as Yūya launches his second attack, with "Rakudown" lowering "Susano-O" to 2200 DEF. Gongenzaka responds by paying 500 LP to use "Susano-O"'s effect to activate "Evasion" from Yūya's Graveyard, and "Susano-O" slashes with its naiganta as its DEF returns to 3000. Gongenzaka's father congratulates his tactics, but it's not over yet, and Yūya attacks again, with "Rakudown" lowering "Susano-O"'s DEF back to 2200. "Rune-Eyes" attacks with its "Shiny Burst" and destroys "Susano-O". " to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position "Susano-O" in Attack Position.]] Gongenzaka calls it nothing, even as his LP falls to 2200, and he sends "Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate its effect, reviving the destroyed Defense Position "Susano-O" in Attack Position. "Susano-O" grabs onto "Makarugaeshi" as it re-materializes with 2400 ATK. Getting excited, Gongenzaka's father calls it a "nice recovery". The kids bemoan that Yūya was only just able to take "Susano-O" out and it was revived so easily. Sora comments that Yūya needs to win this turn with only 450 LP, and Shūzō admits that it'll be difficult. The kids can't just stand around and watch anymore, deciding to get closer to cheer for Yūya. Yuzu tries to get them to wait, but Yōko reassures her that it's all right, since Yūya is focused on his Duel, and has overcome the wall of being the away team. , Tatsuya, and Futoshi cheering for Yūya to do his best.]] Yūya removes his goggles, admitting that Gongenzaka truly is a wall, a huge wall barring his way, which means that Yūya won't be able to beat Gongenzaka without surpassing his own limits. The kids dash into the dojo, cheering for Yūya to do his best, followed by Sora and Yuzu, who agree that Yūya's one hope is probably the Action Cards scattered around the field. Thinking that he has no choice but to use the card that he'd Set at the beginning of the Duel, Yūya sets off on "Rune-Eyes", dashing towards an Action Card in the fork of a dead tree on the other side of a chasm. Yelling that he'll surpass his limits, Yūya has "Rune-Eyes" leap over the chasm, and to everyone's shock, jumps off in mid-leap, trying to grab the card. activates the Trap Card, "Dangerous Draw".]] He snags it with his fingers, and lands and rolls to a safe stop, him and the kids heaving a sigh of relief. Gongenzaka is shocked at how far Yūya went. Sending the "Over Sword" in his hand to the Graveyard, Yūya activates the Trap Card, "Dangerous Draw ," which allows him to draw a card, but if it's a monster, he'll take damage equal to its ATK. Everyone is shocked at the card, since if Yūya draws a monster with 450 or more ATK, he'll lose the Duel. Yōko explains that Yūya is gambling his future on this draw, and Yūya himself swallows, thinking that he believes in himself and his cards as his pendulum begins to swing. He draws, getting "Big Return," and the head of a dragon appears around his pendulum. Yūya immediately activates "Big Return", allowing him to reuse a "once per turn" effect on his field. Fusion Summons "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".]] He reuses "Trump Witch"'s Pendulum Effect, and "Trump Witch" lets loose a blast of suits symbols again at Yūya's monsters. The onlookers are shocked that Yūya is Fusion Summoning again, as Yūya declares that he's fusing "Entermate Silver Claw" and "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." He chants "Prideful silver wolf, become one with the arcane dragon and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Everyone gasps in shock at the 3000 ATK Dragon as Nico claps. activates "Beast-Eyes"'s effect.]] Yūya jumps onto "Beast-Eyes," and they leap into the air, "Beast-Eyes" attacking "Susano-O" with "Hell Dive Burst", destroying it and reducing Gongenzaka to 1600 LP. Yūya lands, activating "Beast-Eyes"'s effect: when it destroys a monster in battle, it can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Material. "Silver Claw" had 1800 ATK, so Gongenzaka takes that much damage, and Yūya tells Gongenzaka that this will end it as "Beast-Eyes" blasts a shockwave at Gongenzaka , reducing his LP to zero. , Futoshi and Tatsuya congratulate Yūya for his victory against Gongenzaka.]] Yūya sighs in relief, and then he sees the kids running towards him. He's surprised to see them, as Ayu and Tatsuya explain that Nico told them not to watch, so they watched in secret. Yōko points out that Yūya has to be able to win when he's the away team, after all, and Shūzō speeds over, commenting that he was on fire and hot-blooded. Sora admits that even he got excited watching that, having never thought that Yūya would use a Pendulum Effect to Fusion Summon. Yuzu congratulates Yūya, and Yūya realizes that while he couldn't see them, they were all watching over him. Gongenzaka then approaches, and Yūya apologizes, since he won, Gongenzaka won't be able to enter the tournament. Gongenzaka reassures Yūya that he still has a chance since there's a week left till the tournament, and he admits that he was glad that he could push Yūya this far. hugging Yūya.]] The two shake hands, and Shūzō gets emotional, calling it true friendship between men, forcing Yuzu to smack him with her fan to calm him down. Gongenzaka's father has also gotten emotional, telling his son that he fought well and that they are both splendid Duelists. Nico mentally congratulates Yūya as well, thinking that he knew that he'd chosen the right Duelist as he watches a tearful Gongenzaka embrace Yūya, who struggles to get away. He thinks that Yūya has what it takes to become a pro like Yūshō Sakaki, and he'll become a first-rate star, won't he? informs Reiji that Yaiba, Hokuto, and Masumi's memories concerning Shun have all been erased.]] At the Leo Corporation, Nakajima informs Reiji that Yūya's entry into the Junior Maiami Championship has been decided. Reiji muses that that means that all of the Duelists that Reiji has had his eyes on are accounted for. Nakajima then informs Reiji that Yaiba, Hokuto, and Masumi's memories concerning Shun have all been erased, setting up Shun's entry into the tournament. Reiji muses that all that's left is to see how much power Shun will display, a question applying to the others as well. He looks at a folder on his tablet entitled "Lancers Selection," wondering out of these few, looking at several Duelists including Yūya and Sora, who will become lances to fight for their world? Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya has 4000 LP remaining, 4 cards in his hand, and controls "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700) in Attack Position and 1 Set card. Gongenzaka has 4000 LP remaining, 2 cards in his hand, and controls "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" (CG Star 10/2400/3800) in Defense Position and no Set cards. It is currently Gongenzaka's turn. '''Turn 3: Gongenzaka' "Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" attacks "Entermate Silver Claw", as its effect allows it to attack while in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", but Gongenzaka activates the other effect of "Susano-O". Once per turn, when it is in Defense Position and there are no Magic Cards in his Graveyard, he can pay 500 Life Points to target and activate a Magic Card from his opponent's Graveyard. He targets "Over Sword" (Gongenzaka: 4000 → 3500), which increases the ATK of a monster on the field by 500 during the Battle Phase ("Susano-O" 2400 → 2900), and prevents its attacks from being negated. Thus, the effect of "Evasion" is not applied and "Silver Claw" is destroyed (Yūya: 4000 → 2000) and sent to the Extra Deck. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya draws "Stargazer Magician", while his hand contains "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Empty Fishing", "Entermate Lizardraw" and "Entermate Rakudown". He places "Lizardraw" (Left Pendulum Scale 6) in the left Pendulum Zone and "Rakudown" (Right Pendulum Scale 2) in the right Pendulum Zone. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Stargazer Magician" (CG Star 5/1200/2400) from his hand and "Entermate Silver Claw" (CG Star 4/1800/700) from his Extra Deck, both in Defense Position. Turn 5: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi" (CG Star 4/1200/0). He activates its effect, letting him equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls in order to allow it to inflict piercing battle damage. The effect of "Susano-O" treats it as a "Superheavy Samurai" monster, so Gongenzaka equips "Soul Iwatooshi" to it. "Susano-O" attacks "Silver Claw", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", halving the battle damage and preventing "Silver Claw" from being destroyed by battle (Yūya: 2000 → 450). Turn 6: Yūya Yūya draws "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800) and subsequently Pendulum Summoms it. He Releases "Hippo", which treats itself as two Releases via its effect, to Advance Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Lizardraw", which allows him to draw a card, then shuffle "Lizardraw" back into the Deck. Yūya draws "Entermate Trump Witch" and places it in the left Pendulum Zone (Left Pendulum Scale 4). He activates its Pendulum Effect, letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck once per turn, using monsters he controls as the Fusion Material Monsters. Yūya fuses "Odd-Eyes" and "Stargazer Magician" to Fusion Summon "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. As a Level 5 Magician-Type monster was used as its Fusion Material, the effect of "Rune-Eyes" lets it attack three times during each Battle Phase. "Rune-Eyes" attacks "Susano-O", with Yūya activating the Pendulum Effect of "Rakudown", letting him target a monster he controls once per turn during his Battle Phase and allow that monster to inflict piercing battle damage and decrease the attacked monster's DEF by 800 for each attack. "Susano-O" loses 800 DEF ("Susano-O" 3800 → 3000), and since the ATK of "Rune-Eyes" is equal to the DEF of "Susano-O", neither monster is destroyed. "Rune-Eyes" attacks again, but Gongenzaka activates the effect of "Susano-O", activating "Evasion" from Yūya's Graveyard (Gongenzaka: 3500 → 3000), negating the attack. "Rune-Eyes" attacks once more while activating the effect of "Rakudown" ("Susano-O" 3000 → 2200) and destroys "Susano-O" (Gongenzaka: 3000 → 2200). As exactly 1 Defense Position he controls and no other cards were destroyed, Gongenzaka activates the effect of the "Superheavy Samurai Soul Makarugaeshi" in his hand, letting him send it to the Graveyard to Special Summon the destroyed "Susano-O" in Attack Position. Yūya finds the Action Card "Over Sword", then activates his face-down "Dangerous Draw", letting him send a Magic Card in his hand to the Graveyard to draw a card. However, if the drawn card is a monster, he will take damage equal to its ATK. Yūya sends "Over Sword" and draws and activates "Big Return", which allows him to activate a card's effect that can usually only be activated once per turn a second time during the same turn. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Trump Witch", fusing "Rune-Eyes" with "Silver Claw" to Fusion Summon "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Beast-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Susano-O" (Gongenzaka: 2200 → 1600), with its effect activating, inflicting damage equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Special Summon it, meaning 1800 (Gongenzaka: 1600 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Noboru Gongenzaka Yuzu Hīragi Action Field Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1